Jedi Master Gruff
Jedi Master Gruff is the old Jedi master to Brian Griffin. Backstory Bio Personality Though he had risen to the rank of Jedi Master, Gruff did not always agree with the structures and rules of the Jedi Order. He was known to disobey the Jedi Code if he felt he needed to, and was willing to rebuff the Jedi Council when they declined to train the Eeveelutions.2 After Gruff's old master, Pooku, fell to the dark side and became the Sith Lord Darth T, Pooku told that he wished Gruff were still alive so the late Jedi Master could have helped him with the Confederacy of Independent Systems. rejected the idea that Gruff would have joined Pooku, but Pooku told that Gruff knew about the corruption in the Galactic Senate and might have joined the Separatist cause—especially if he had learned that the Republic was under the control of Darth Alter, though Pooku did not tell that the Separatists were also under Sith control.2 While other Jedi focused on meditation to try to understand the future, Gruff lived in the moment.3 He believed that one's focus on the future should not compromise the concentration on the present, and believed in trusting one's instincts.2 Even after his death and return as a spirit, Jinn was confronted with Jedi thinking only of the future; he guided through Dagobah to learn the secret of eternal consciousness, but was interested in knowing if Gruff, existing outside of normal time, could tell him the true identity of Darth Alter. Although Gruff hinted that he knew the truth, he explained he could only guide Yoda towards greater knowledge, not provide him with the answers.8 Gruff's belief that the Eeveelutions were to become great warriors looked both at the future and in the moment. Though he acknowledged that Skywalker's future contained an uncertain destiny, he did not dwell on the danger that the Council saw in the Eeveelutions potential.2 Gruff had an empathetic nature, and had a tendency to take unfortunate life forms under his protection. It was this tendency, as well his defiance towards the Jedi Council, that often frustrated and baffled his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. When Gruff saved the Daring Dragon Riders, he allowed them to tag along on their mission as he thought they and their dragons would be good help, much to Brian's dismay. This empathy toward all life forms, including the most pitiful and unfortunate, was Jinn's greatest strength.1 Gruff's training to retain his identity after death led him to new philosophies, ones unknown to the Jedi Order of the time.[source?] Jinn learned that there were two sides to the Force, a Living Force channeled by the energies of all living beings, and the Cosmic Force into which it fed. It was this symbiotic relationship that allowed the Force to bind the galaxy together, and speak to living beings through the midi-chlorians. Physical Appearance Gruff is a male Labrador with a dark brown, scruffy coat. Being a Jedi Master, Gruff wears a beige tunic, undertunic, and tabards. And had a beige waist obi on his abdomen area. And he also weara a dark brown hooded cloak. And he wears a standard Jedi Utility belt, but colored black and brown. and on this belt he carried 3 pouches, 4 food cells, and a covertec wheel clip for his Lightsaber. Gruff also wears a dark gray collar around his neck. Main Weaponry *Green Lightsaber Skills and Abilities Lightsaber combat: '''Gruff, from a young age, exhibited promising talent in lightsaber combat while still a mere trainee. He proved his skills during a lightsaber tournament held in the Exhibition Day, in which he made short work of all his opponents and ultimately bested in the final round, impressing many Jedi Masters and Pooku, one of the greatest lightsaber duelists in the Order, was impressed enough to take Jinn in as his Padawan. Refining his skills under Dooku's tutelage, Gruff became one of the Order's finest duelists and he could easily defeat many enemies and he frequently sparred with many of his skilled contemporaries: his mentor, Pooku;9 Mace Windu, the creator of Vaapad;4 and Jedi Weapon Master .179 He also fought always to a draw and even once managed to defeat him, wounding him in the shoulder and disarming him of Brian's lightsaber. Gruff was also able to battle Darth Rook, matching Rook long enough to escape unharmed in their first duel despite growing steadily tired and putting up a fight for a while despite being heavily fatigued and disadvantaged by Maul's knowledge of Gruff's fighting style before being finally struck down. Gruff was incredibly skilled in the fourth form of lightsaber combat, Ataru, being considered one of the greatest masters of the form among the Jedi. In combat, his bladework was wide and powerful, marked by heavy, two-handed slashes and sudden flourishes to cover his flanks. Gruff's mastery of Ataru was such that he could easily defeat blaster-wielding opponents despite the form's weakness to blaster fire.3 Rather than engaging in the energetic acrobatics typical of most Ataru specialists, Gruff, at least in his later years, tended to stay grounded during lightsaber duels.3 That being said, he remained fully capable of utilizing acrobatic attacks and maneuvers during combat.49 Gruff was also capable of effectively employing unarmed combat strikes into his lightsaber sequences.3 However, Gruff was not without his weaknesses. Pooku had sparred with him plenty of times and knew every single flaw in the Ataru form.9 In his elder years, Gruff's strength and physical ability began to diminish from age, and his primary edge was derived from his experience and intuition rather than from his physical attributes. His flagging stamina became a particularly notable issue due to his practice of Ataru, an incredibly tiring combat form even under ideal circumstances.13 Despite his mastery of Ataru, Gruff was still prey to some of the form's flaws, namely the weak defense and the lack of effectiveness in confined spaces.167180 All these weaknesses came into play during his final duel against Darth Rook. During the duel, Gruff saw an opportunity to redirect the duel to a small melting pit room in the Canterlot power core. Gruff hoped to use the confined space to prevent Rook from bringing his saberstaff to bear, giving himself the advantage. However, Maul was aware of what Gruff was attempting to accomplish, and believed that the negative effects that a small space would have on his own technique were negligible compared to the effects it would have on Jinn's. Rook allowed himself to be pushed into the melting pit room, and there, Gruff's strategy backfired as Rook had hoped it would. Closed in, forced onto the defensive, and heavily fatigued from the long duel leading up to this, Gruff was brought down.13 These flaws in Gruff's technique were apparent enough that Darth Rook reasoned out exactly how he could kill Gruff after less than a minute of being exposed to the Jedi Master's fighting style.125126 Ataru was not Gruff's only fighting style, and he had learned other forms of lightsaber combat, possibly to better handle the weaknesses of Form IV. Being apprenticed to Pooku, the greatest master of Makashi of the time, it is apparent that Jinn learned the classical dueling form of Makashi from his master and he was versed enough to effectively incorporate its maneuvers into his dueling style.181 Not only was Form II more effective against a single lightsaber-wielding opponent,182 but it was also more grounded,17 as demonstrated in Gruff's duels with Darth Rook.3 His knowledge was also great enough that he apparently taught how to use Makashi. He seemed to have been well-trained in Shien and Soresu, as he could easily handle blaster-wielding opponents.3 When he and Brian fought 's hypnotized soldiers, who were wielding training lightsabers,85 he displayed a level of mastery of Shii-Cho shared with Kit Fisto, albeit at a lesser degree. '''Force skills: '''Gruff was very powerful and had a very strong connection to the Force. Gruff was one of the most powerful Light Force-users in the history of the galaxy. * '''Telekinesis: Gruff utilized Telekinesis as either offensive or defense. ** Force Push: Gruff utilized Force Push to send his opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocked them unconscious. * Mind Trick: Gruff utilized Mind Trick to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. He could also use his mental abilities to sedate others, as he placed Skyla in a semi-conscious state by merely touching her shoulder and telling her to relax, with Brian stated that he "overdid it". * Force Sense: Gruff utilized Force Sense to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger, and the presence of the Dark side. * Force Dash: Gruff utilized Force Dash to move at amazing speeds. * Force Spirit: Gruff learned from the Force Priestesses on how to preserve his identity through the Force. He became a Force spirit when he died from the injuries he received from Darth Rook in their final confrontation, allowing him to become immortal. He would help teach this skill to and probably taught the secret to Brian moments before Brian died from the injuries he received from Nightmare Moon and King Sombra, where he sacrifices his life to save his son, Breon. Other skills: * Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Gruff is highly skilled in unarmed combat. * High-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader: Gruff was highly intelligent and wise; his intelligence and wisdom was surpassed only by Yoda, , , and respectively. As a Jedi Master, Gruff was a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader. * Expert Pilot: Gruff was highly skilled in piloting various speeders and most types of flying crafts. * Multilingual: Gruff was capable of fluently speaking Basic, Nelvaanese, Cerean, Gran and Shyriiwook. Trivia *Jedi Master Gruff makes his first appearance in The Beginning of the Chronicles III. Gallery Master Gruff (spirit form).png|Master Gruff (spirit form) Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form IV Users Category:Teachers Category:Dogs Category:Wise characters Category:Spirits Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Labradors Category:Martial Artists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tragic Characters Category:Athletic Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Deal Makers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Warriors Category:Seniors/Elders